SECRETS
by Nightmare Prodjects
Summary: William Afton and his daughter Babbia are soon to meet a terrible, dark fate. William has made too many mistakes in his life. It may be karma.


SECRETS

CHAPTER 1: A Small Secret

"Daddy! Why can't I play with her? She is so shinny and pretty! It's all I ask of, please daddy? Babbia asked her father, William Afton. Babbia wanted to play with Circus baby at her father's restaurant; Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria Sister Location.

"You can't play with the animatronics yet, you're not old enough. The animatronics act very strange around you and your Mother…. They…. mouth function." Replied her Father, scared to tell little Babbia the dark and scary truth about what he did to her Mother and those five kids back at the original pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. He did it…. he killed her, he killed his own wife. William lied to Babbia and claimed her Mother died in A Tragic Car Accident. _William drifts of into a soft daydream_.

 _William shuffles quickly past the main stage, past pirate cove with five innocent children he had convinced to follow him into a dark storage room towards the back of Freddy FazBear's Pizzeria. Inside that dark and gloomy storage room the five children would meet a sad fate. William pulled out the kitchen knife that he almost been caught stealing by the Chef that makes that disgusting supplement for pizza, then...one...by...one he murdered the helpless children. After that he ran far far away, but he left the bodies in that old storage room. Eventually when the murder hit the front page of the news not long after the front page title said;"Five Children Murdered In The Small Town Of Hurricane!" Right underneath the dramatic title it claimed no bodies were found yet there was blood everywhere and the suspect even left the murder weapon on scene. What but I didn't even touch those reached bodies! Afton thought to himself._

"Daddy, Daddy! Wake up you were drifting of into a daydream!" Babbia informed her father. _William woke up instantly_. _Stop it you would never tell babbia that! That's absolute madness what would she think if I told her that I, her father was a murderer? She would turn me in, why would I even consider the thought? Why did Claire even agree to marry me? I killed her, she made me take this stupid child._

"Daddy why do they mouth function around me and Mommy?"

 _*_ _sigh_ _.* "_ Ok babia I'm gonna tell you the truth, Circus Baby was built in reference to you, and ballora was built in reference to your mother. When they see you two they recognize you as themselves. This makes them mouth function like crazy, we are still trying to figure out why." William replied to his Confused doughter.

"Ok, I guess I sort of understand..." Babbia responded in slightly puzzled tone. Babbia didn't quite understand why. I _don't need to worry about that, in no way would it affect my life._ She told herself.

"let's go home now. how bout we watch a movie? Does that sound good little Babbia?" William said with a fake smile.

"Yes Daddy that sounds great!" Babbia Exclaimed with a bulging grin. It was rare that Afton ever let babbia watch much television. He'd rather have her doodle, or even ride her little princess bike around In the driveway.

"Okay, but first let me just take care of a couple of things before we lock the building up." William responded to his Joyful daughter.

"Okay Daddy!"

Willaim shut the animatronics down, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Ballora, and finally Circus Baby. When he came to Circus baby's auditorium he found little Babbia on the stage talking to circus baby! 

"Babbia no! Please get of the stage! I don't want you to get hurt! I can't loose you too!" _What if it happens to little babbia? I would be all alone, I want her to live a long wonderful life!..._

"I'm sorry daddy I just really want to play with her! I woulnt do it again, I promise! Please don't yell at me please. It... it makes me sad Daddy!" Babbia cried.

"Babbia I'm sorry, but If You do it again... Sweetheart Its all for your safety."William exclaimed to little _Babbia in a stressed tone_ _. No stop you can't let the insanity take over... She's only six… I can't threaten her like that!_

"Okay daddy, can we go home now? Please..." Babbia asked In a scared tone

"I still have shut circus baby down!" William snaped at Babbia as he climbed onto Baby's stage. William hastily shut Curcuis Baby down. Quietly Babbia starts to cry more. Afton looks over and grieves at what he has done. _I can't treat her like this!_ "Sweatheart I'm so sorry…" Afton apologized trying to make the situation better. "Let's go home Babbia." Babbia didn't exactly respond, she just nodded.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" William asked once they were in the car.

"The one with the vampire, the really pretty lady, and the little baby!" Babbia replied in the most high pitched voice imaginable. Lol. xD

"Okay you want to watch "Vlad and his distressed mistress!" again huh?"

"Yeah that one!" Babbia responded in a very cheerful tone!

"Well somebody likes soap opera." William said as they rolled up to their house. They walked in and William switched the TV on.

"Another day, another dramatic intrigue in the lives of Vlad and his distressed mistress. Where will they go? What will they do? All of that and more happening now!" The narrator cried!

"Clara, I tell you! The baby isn't mine!" Vlad exclaimed to Clara his mistress!

"Count I tell you that it is! You're the only vampire I've ever loved. And the baby turns his bottles into powdered milk." Clara argued.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Vlad cried!

"He sleeps on the ceiling fan!" Clara argued.

"Upright or upside down?" Vlad questioned clara.

"What does it matter? You need to be part of your son's life!"

"I'm an old man, Clara. I can't be a father." He said trying to convince Clara.

"Well, then at least pay your child support, you deadbeat!" Clara cried!

"Will Vlad and his distressed mistress find common ground? Tune in next time!" The narrator dramatically cried!

"Ha, ha, okay time for bed." William instructed Babbia.

"Okay daddy." Babbia said as she followed her father into her bedroom.

"Good night Babbia." William said as he flicked the light switch off and left the room closing the door behind him.


End file.
